


Welcome Home

by BriMac0518



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Homecoming, Other, Reader-Insert, hanky panky at the office, hunter is nameless, male hunter - Freeform, very light D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: The Hunter returns home, triumphant.
Relationships: Hunter/August Willenheim
Kudos: 33





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first WTNC fic. I've fallen in love with August. So I had to write something for them. Hope you like it!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

It wasn't often that Lieutenant General August Willenheim was at a loss for words.

To be fair, it didn't help that you had them pressed to the door of their office, kissing them within an inch of their life. They were making sound, all right. Just not in the form of words.

You'd returned from a hunt, bruised yet alive, still riding that adrenaline rush as you made your way to their office. Yours was right next to theirs give your own rank of Lieutenant General, but you made a beeline straight for theirs. You didn't hunt often anymore. Too busy seeing to running things with August and Piper while the lower ranking hunters handled the actual hunts. Every now and then, though, you needed to stretch your legs and get back out there. This had been one of those times.

Despite the aching muscles and what you were sure was going to be a spectacular bruise from where your back had collided with a tree trunk, you had known that all you wanted was to see them. Despite knowing the risks your job entailed, August still worried. You found it incredibly endearing and loved them all the more for it.

So, upon arriving at their office, August had looked up in surprise from the paperwork they'd been doing, immediately rising and crossing the room to you. Gorgeous eyes quickly looked you over, assessing the damage, but they seemed relieved when it didn't look like you'd die right there on their office floor. Their arms were around you a second later, holding you tightly against them.

"I take it things went well?" They'd asked the question quietly, arms around your shoulders, head pressed to yours, that wonderful scent of lavender filling your nostrils and bringing you peace all at the same time.

Rather than verbally reply, you'd shifted, turning the both of you until their back was to the door. That was how you came to be there with the Lieutenant General of Eskria stuck between you and a door, kissing them like you were dying and their lips were the only thing that could give you life.

Their fingers buried in your hair as you kissed them almost desperately, not a single inch of space between you, mouth hot and eager despite the firm rule they set into motion about no office hanky panky at the start of your relationship. Your words, not theirs. Any time you referred to it as hanky panky, they just rolled their eyes in that way that was so August. Their relief seemed just as palpable as your own.

When you had to reluctantly part for air, you breathed in deeply through your nose and mouth as you trailed lower, pressing heated, eager kisses of your own to their jaw, then down their neck. August tilted their head back against the door with a moan and their magic flared, lines of blue and pale violet streaking across every surface of the room, including August themself. You adored when they let themself go enough that they couldn't control this part of them. When they lost themself enough to let this beautiful aspect of themself out for you to see and savor. They bared the pale flesh of their neck to you without hesitation, steadily flushing as their arousal built.

No visible marks. You remembered that much at least. So you kept your kisses and nips brief, feeling the way their pulse raced against your lips. Every sense told you of the building frenzy within them and you were eager to unleash it. Unleash them. So while your mouth was busy at their neck and the part of their chest that was visible where the neckline of their shirt dipped, your hands slid down between you to start working on undressing them. And if your hand brushed against their cock in the process, surely they wouldn't mind, right?

They didn't seem to. A louder moan left them and they brought a hand quickly to their mouth to cover it, not wanting to be overheard by anyone out in the corridor. Every sound they made was muffled by their hand as you opened their pants to slip your hand inside, fingers curling around the shaft of their cock. They were already hard for you, pupils blown, watching your face as you slowly started stroking them.

Soon, you had them bucking their hips, thrusting into your hand while the other pushed your own pants down enough to free your cock from them. Your mouth sought theirs again, hard and urgent as you shifted your hand enough to stroke both of you at once. They moved their hand from their mouth to allow it, lips parting so your tongue could delve between them to play with theirs. Their sounds of pleasure as you kissed them and stroked both of you together became whimpers filled with need, their hands clutching at your shoulders in an effort to remain standing.

If you had anything you could use as lubricant in the office, you would have gladly swept the mountain of paperwork off of their desk and taken them right there, but August insisted you both would get into far less trouble by not enabling yourselves like you would if you had lubricant handy. They were adamant about no fooling around at work. Usually anyway.

Quickening the pace of your hand as you slid it up and down your shafts, their nails dug into your shoulders through your shirt. You could tell they were already regretting not having any lubricant present and wondered vaguely if they were going to rectify the situation in the future. You hoped they would. You'd always wanted to have sex on their desk with them. Didn't matter if you were giving or receiving so long as it was August that you were with.

"Please..." They begged so rarely for anything. Usually only in situations like this where they knew they could give up that precious control they clung to. It was humbling to know that they were willing to give up that control completely to you. You'd sworn long ago never to take it for granted or take advantage. Unless they wanted you to take advantage of it, that is.

"Please what?" Your voice was a low, rumbling sort of purr in their ear, nipping at the lobe with your teeth and earning a loud gasp from them for your efforts.

"Let me come. Please..." August looked at you with those eyes, filled with such need, their magic still lighting up themself and the room.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," you said with a wicked grin curling your lips. You could feel your own orgasm fast approaching anyway and wanted to finish together with them. Then you murmured in their ear once more. "Come for me, August." The command was gentle yet with a firm undercurrent and August did not disappoint.

They came seconds later, the warmth of their release spilling onto your hand, making the slide of it up and down on your shafts that much easier and slicker. As they came, the magic in the room flared so that it was almost blinding until their orgasm had run its course, the magic dimming back to normal levels. A couple more firm strokes and you too reached your climax, your release joining theirs on your hand as you groaned loudly into the crook of their neck.

You were both left panting heavily, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat where visible. You'd most likely have to change before leaving the office. Good thing you kept spare clothes at work in case yours got damaged beyond repair during a hunt.

"Mmm I missed you," you whispered to them, pressing a light kiss to the side of their neck as they embraced you tightly. 

"I missed you too. Welcome home." The smile they gave you was brilliant. To you, there wasn't a sight more beautiful than August's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
